No Mans Sky Review
NO MAN'S SKY begins with your character stranded with a broken space craft on a random planet near the outer ridge of the galaxy. It's up to you to discover, and explore also it’s up to you to figure out where to go and what to do. You'll begin by searching the nearby area to find crates, plants, rocks, and animals capable of supplying the minerals needed to fix key parts of your ship, keep in mind this game is more educational than a lot of people think there are lots of people who have gotten good marks based off this game just keep that in mind . Once your space craft is fully repaired, you'll fly to the stars, eventually traveling to any point you like. There are literally billions (that’s 10 or 11 zeros YIKES) of unique, randomly generated suns in the game, each with its own set of enormous solar systems and moons, many teeming with their own types of plants and animals, some of which are dangerous or on a Good day passive . For defense, your character is armed with a gun that can also be used to break apart different sorts of minerals mostly rock though. and destroy barriers. You will also be presented with a lengthy story involving the discovery of aliens is available, but it's up to you to decide where to go and what your gonna accomplish. You'll gradually discover recipes for new technologies -- better ship parts and improved scientific equipment -- that encourage you to hunt for rare minerals, land in space stations (effectively floating trade markets) to trade items and buy better ships, and encounter ancient alien relics that help you slowly learn several alien languages. As the game progresses, you'll learn to build bases anywhere you like on any planet you visit as well as begin putting together and taking command of fleets of enormous fighters that can help with resource collection and movement around the galaxy. It's a shared universe, so you can choose to adventure with small groups of friends or strangers, but the entire game can be experienced playing solo. Which is a very nice touch oh imma let you know now when you land on planets is very mesmerising and ever felt like you need to get off earth this is your game. No Man's Sky provides us with a randomly generated universes nearly as big as the one we physically inhabit, making the possibilities for discovery virtually endless. The unexpected things you'll find and the places you'll see in the opening hours hint at the vast, essentially infinite scope of the experience. And this huge game has continued to evolve and devolpe during the first couple of years after launch with free content and feature updates, such as the ability to view your (newly customizable finally!) astronauts from a third-person perspective and find other players that can accompany you while going on shared adventures. Better still is the ability to build colonies and bases anywhere you like and create and command fleets of fighters. These additions provide a bit of much-needed automation while also making it easier to transport resources and travel to previously visited locations. The story has continued to grow as well, with new quests and a dynamic story that provides a deeper understanding of the universe we explore. You can spend dozens of hours chasing down answers to ancient mysteries, or you can spend just as much time simply trying to get lost in the cosmos to see what you can find and what sort of amazing items you can craft. It's all up to you. But there are a few chinks in No Man's Sky's armor of freedom. Perhaps the most frustrating thing players will encounter at the start is the small and very restrictive inventory. You'll find all sorts of elements and items you'll want to collect, but within the first hour, you'll likely need to start prioritizing which ones to keep and which to leave behind as empty slots fill up. Also tiresome is the need to spend time searching for and harvesting basic elements and resources. Standing in one spot vacuuming up copper or iron for a long time -- hoping that sentinel robots don't spot you and begin attacking -- gets old within the first few hours of play. By hour 20 or 30, you'll be wishing desperately that you could craft a Star Trek replicator that could just spit out whatever you happened to need at the moment. Even with these problems, though, No Man's Sky is well worth playing simply to experience what it's like to explore a nearly endless galaxy full of wonders. So really on the only down points to this game are at the start small inventory making you find what to keep and to throw and the amount of grinding and I can’t say enough how much grinding there is throughout the whole game and that’s why a lot of people will stop at the beginning because there not sure what that doing and that there sick of grinding anyway hope you enjoyed the review -James2244 Category:Content Category:Game Reviews